Unintentional
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Moving closer to the steps he grabbed hold of the rusting bars feeling strangely sentimental. The loft had gone from Mike's place to Mike and Fi's home... Sam witnesses something he shouldn't. spoilers for 6x09


**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice unfortunately**

**A/N: Thank you to Purdy's Pal and JediSkysinger for reading through this for me, and for all of the suggestions. Thank you to DaisyDay for making me smile every day. Most importantly, thank you for being such wonderful friends.**

**Thanks also to all of my friends on Twitter. Your support means everything to me and I love you all.**

**This is a one shot based on 6x09**

**_Moving closer to the steps he grabbed hold of the rusting bars feeling strangely sentimental. The loft had gone from Mike's place to Mike and Fi's home, and despite his earlier reservations that he'd had about Fiona's motives, she'd proved him wrong on every single one. Now she was as much a part of this loft as Michael was._**

Unintentional

It was late in the evening by the time Sam arrived at the loft after what had been an eventful few days. He hadn't seen Fiona since her entanglement with the CIA's two bumbling agents, but he'd spoken to her briefly when he'd called to see how the mission had gone.

Michael had already told him earlier that day that they were going to be busy and not to stop by, and despite knowing how little alone time Michael and Fiona actually got together these days, he was still a little hurt that he couldn't spend time with her too. After all she was his friend and he hated to admit it but he really did care about the little Irish firecracker a whole lot.

He'd been more than a little worried when agent's dumb and dumber gloated inside the loft as they waved that damn signed CIA paper under his nose. It took all of his self control not to step forward and throw them both off of the balcony, but since Nate's death, Michael had gone into protect Fiona mode ever since she'd got home. He'd spent the whole day on the balcony fixing bamboo screening all the way around, blocking out most of the natural light, much to Fiona's dismay.

Sam thought Fiona was going to storm right out there and rip it all off again but to his surprise she hadn't, instead she had been understanding and supported his motives especially since he had lost his brother in such a cruel way. They all knew that the screening wouldn't stop a bullet but it made a good barrier from the outside world and Sam had been impressed with how Fiona had just accepted it.

Climbing out of the car he pulled out the box that Elsa had given him to pass onto Fiona, and when he's asked what was in it she told him it was something Fiona had asked her to pick up from one of the stores they'd visited when they went out shopping together. He knew better than to ask any more questions; he was becoming accustomed to the scowls Elsa sent his way when he delved into things that he was better off _not_ knowing.

Placing the box loosely under his arm he moved through the gap in the metal gates seeing the charger parked up inside. With no sign of Fiona's car anywhere he guessed they'd gone out for the night and for a few moments he felt absolutely dejected. Here he was wanting nothing more than to visit with his friends and they weren't even home.

Sighing heavily he looked up towards the run down building and cast his mind back to all those years ago when Michael had first moved into this place. Back then it had been an empty shell, housing a bed, a fridge and very little else. The empty space it had been wasn't anything to what it was now. Fiona had made it into a home.

It always seemed so surreal to him that this place housed two of his favourite people. He and Fiona had had their differences but over the last few years her fierce loyalty towards his best friend had proved to him in more ways than one that she wasn't who he'd thought she was so long ago. When Michael had returned from Ireland he'd been a changed man and Sam had realised pretty much right away that a woman had done a number on him, he just didn't know at the time that Michael had been the one to break _her_ heart.

Moving closer to the steps he grabbed hold of the rusting bars feeling strangely sentimental. The loft had gone from Mike's place to Mike and Fi's home, and despite his earlier reservations that he'd had about Fiona's motives, she'd proved him wrong on every single one. Now she was as much a part of this loft as Michael was.

Taking his key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and Pushed against it. He'd just drop this box off while he was here and catch up with both of them later, but when he stepped inside he froze instantly when he saw two burning candles in the centre of the table and what looked to be the remains of a half eaten meal.

He knew he shouldn't intrude especially since they seemed to be having a date of their own, he resolved to drop off Elsa's package, say a brief hello and be on his way, but Fiona's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. His eyes grew wider as they flittered from the small gap between the open balcony doors and then across to the large bed that took up half of the room and he suddenly felt his mouth grow dry.

"Michael…" Fiona voice came out on a sigh and the sound caused panic to course its way through Sam's body. He shouldn't be here not when his two friends were…having a private moment.

They were highlighted by soft candlelight from a dozen tiny flames on the floor of the balcony and he was struck with a sense of satisfaction when he realised that Michael had used his idea. Sam had told him how he'd cooked for Elsa one night but to make it seem more romantic he'd placed tiny tea candles all over the terrace floor. It had been one of the best nights of his life…and it now seemed that Michael was having one of his best nights too.

Sam knew he should look away, but he also knew any sudden movement would alert the couple on the balcony that they had an unwelcome visitor. So instead he swallowed hard and tried to think of what he could do to make his escape but he couldn't seem to turn away.

From what he could see the couple were on one of the loungers with Fiona straddling his friend's thighs. Looking away quickly he found his eyes gravitating back to them almost instantly, unable to turn away. Michael's larger hands skimmed over Fiona's torso and he was thankful that he couldn't catch the full profile. Fiona was wearing nothing but some kind of thin see through negligee that was clearly hanging open and Sam was grateful that her back was facing the door. He could see clearly that Michael's fingers seemed to worship Fiona's skin and at the same time he was taken aback by the obvious love between them.

This was something completely new and a scene that he'd never witnessed between them before. He knew Michael adored the woman who was sitting atop him and he'd always known that the feelings from her were mutual, but so far he'd never witnessed the depth of their love with his own eyes. Tearing his gaze away he berated himself for intruding but Michael's voice spoke Fiona's name with so much love that it stopped him in his tracks.

On the balcony the couple on the lounger had no idea that they were being watched. Michael opened his fingers and moved his hands over her bare stomach before he gazed up into her passion filled eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he told her as his fingers danced over her soft skin. "When those two idiots—"

"Shhh…" she told him as she bent forward to press a kiss onto his lips before pulling back again to gaze down at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And then that _bastard_ put his hands on you," he seethed; his hands sliding down her spine to caress her backside, letting his hands linger there possessively. "No one touches you…_ever_…"

"No one but you," she whispered seductively as she placed a kiss onto his lips before drawing away to linger over his mouth. "No one but you…"

"I—"

"Michael," she smiled, her voice cutting through his when she hovered over his lips once more, keeping his body fused to hers. "You talk too much…"

His lips turned upwards into a smile when she moved forward to nuzzle her nose over his before she dipped lower to capture his lips in a scorching kiss. Michael wound his arms around her; one hand burying itself in her hair while the other roamed her thighs. Fiona moulded her body to his, desperate to close the distance between them, but when the need to breathe caused a frustrating distraction; she broke away from him with a gasp. Leaning forward Michael rested his forehead against hers and fought to steady his pounding heart beat.

They gravitated together again within seconds; needing each others touch as much as they needed to breathe. Fiona lost herself in him, finding his kisses intoxicating. Every other thought melted from her mind to leave nothing but him, mind, body and soul.

Michael couldn't focus, his senses disabled as this beautiful woman whom he loved more than anything else in his life, brought down all of his defences. Her lips and her hands assaulted his body succeeding in tearing down the barriers to leave him gasping for her in total surrender.

They broke apart breathlessly, gazing into each other's eyes with total adoration. Fiona peppered his lips with butterfly kisses, stripping away every other thought but her, from his mind.

"Don't think about any of them…" she whispered between kisses, "This is all about you and me…"

Michael was lost in her devotion, her tender kisses leaving him incapable of denying her anything. His lips left hers briefly to trail soft kisses over her cheek. "Fi…" he whispered against her skin as his hands moved on their own accord to the robe that covered her body. Hooking his thumbs under the lacy material, he pushed gently until it slid from her body to fall into a pool over his bare legs. Lifting his lips from her cheek he came back up to gaze into her eyes as he traced a fingertip all the way down her body.

Their eyes held as Fiona moved closer and captured his lips again in a kiss that was fast becoming intoxicating. She was addicted to him, and the feelings he evoked within her and like any drug she couldn't get enough of him.

Michael responded immediately, kissing her back with a feverish passion that left her limp and yielding in his arms. She groaned his name when his lips left hers to leave a trail of blazing kisses down her throat. She threw her head back as she pressed herself further into him, silently wanting him to end this torment but begging him to continue.

Her fingers raked at his chest restlessly, desperate to feel his heated skin but his fingers enclosed over hers, stopping her roaming hands. She groaned in frustration, her need for him overpowering everything else in her mind. She opened her eyes and found herself lost in him again. He released her hands to frame her face with his fingers, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, eyes silently telling her how much he loved her

"Me too," she breathed, her voice lost in a gasp as she pulled him in for another deep, drugging kiss while her fingers greedily raked over his burning skin, wanting to feel him everywhere at once.

Back inside the loft Sam took a step backwards and moved towards the loft door hoping he could come up with some kind of explanation if the two lovers caught him before he could get away. Thinking logically he moved to stand against the metal barrier and lifted the handle before he pulled the door open and held his breath to see if the sound alerted the couple on the balcony. When neither of them turned around he opened it wider and moved forward to step outside into the darkness while he tried to erase the images from his mind.

Shaking his head he made his way down the steps and practically ran all the way back to his car, eager to get away from the loft and the two people that were doing…whatever they were doing right at this moment. When he finally climbed inside his car he threw the box he'd taken with him onto the adjacent seat and leant back against the head rest while he tried to control his breathing. Walking in on his two friends while they were making love was a lot like walking in on his parents, it was something that he'd never forget.

Glancing back up towards the loft again he pulled his door closed and started the car. He'd go and drink a mojito or three back at the hotel and give his friends some time to be alone, and maybe next time he'd wait for them to answer the door before he invited himself inside…after all, there were some things a friend just shouldn't see…

The End


End file.
